6 years on
by xxlostxangelxx
Summary: What would Tree Hill have been like if the ending Mark had written was different? Set 6 years after end of s6. Includes the return of some characters, and still has the old characters and some of the new ones from s7.
1. Chapter 1

The Scott Family

Lucas, Peyton, Sawyer and Anna

Nathan, Haley, James and Quentin

The Davis/Baker Family

Brooke, Julian, Sophia and Austin

The McFadden Family

Mouth (Marvin) and Millicent

The Taylor Family

Skills (Antwon) and Lauren

More will be added as the story progresses

**---XXX---**

As Peyton (Sawyer) Scott walked into the sunlit house after a hard day of work at the record label, she flung her jacket onto the sofa; Peyton had spent the day organizing Mia's new album and tour. Lucas was at work, at Tree Hill High as the current basketball coach, so he had dropped off a now 6 year old Sawyer and their new edition to the family, a bubbling and beautiful, 11 month old baby daughter Anna at their Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan, Cousin Jamie and Cousin Quentin's house. Peyton knew she had a few hours to herself until she was due at the Davis/Baker House to have a dinner to celebrate the birth of their twins Sophia and Austin.

A lot had changed over the past 6 years, but Peyton had enjoyed every minute off it. As she stripped off her clothes and got into the shower, the water poured through her long blonde locks and down over her pale white curve, as she closed her green orbs she thought of everything that had gone happened over the past few years: their wedding day, the birth of their first child, Lucas' new book, Mia's new album, Mia's new tour and finally the birth of Anna. In between these important events, there had been the Wedding of Brooke and Julian, the birth of Quentin, the wedding of Mouth and Millicent and the most recent event was the birth of Sophia and Austin. She stepped out of the hot and steaming bathtub and towelled her hair dry - she tied it in a tangled bun. Wrapping herself in a soft, warm, white towel she walked toward the master bedroom that she had finally convinced Lucas to move into so that the girls could share their old room. Going into her rather large closet she pulled out a black sequined number with a pair of black open-toed stilettos. The front door opened as Peyton checked the time, had she been in the shower that long? She knew it was Lucas; she smiled.

Lucas' footsteps approached the bedroom slowly; he knew Peyton was home as the bathroom door was open as the steam drifted into the hallway and her jacket sprawled across the sofa. He smiled as he heard her in the bedroom; she was humming a Cure song, if that was even possible. He hated the Cure, but he knew that she loved them – Peyton had taught Sawyer a Cure song when she had began to talk and for weeks and weeks that's all Lucas had ever heard from his daughter's mouth. He was adamant this time round not to let the Cure influence Anna, but he knew sooner or later he was going to fail.

"Lucas?" Peyton called from the bedroom. "Does this look okay?" she asked as she sashayed into the hallway.

"Wow!" Lucas murmured. Peyton's curls fell loose against her shoulders, the black dress ended a few inches above her knee so her long lean smooth legs were the only thing that Lucas could focus on. "Wow!" he repeated. "Did I mention that I love you?"

Peyton shook her head as she walked toward him, her heels clacking on the wooden floor, stopping a few inches in front of him she reached her hand out and grazed his chest. Lucas moaned with passion and pulled her close. He kissed her tenderly on her bright red lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"Prove it," she whispered back.

"Now?" he asked.

Peyton nodded, "The girls are at Haley's and we have a while until Brooke's expecting us"

Lucas kissed her again, but this time more passionately as Peyton kissed him back; both raging in the battle of love. She giggled as Lucas lifted her up, bridal style, and led her toward their messy bedroom.

Hours later the Davis/Baker house was bursting at the seams with adults and children alike. The warm summer sun had set so they had all moved inside. The newborns had been cooed over for the hundredth time by their various Aunts, Uncles and "cousins". The Davis/Bakers, Scotts, McFaddens and the new Taylors (Skills and Lauren) didn't mind that they were not biologically related because they knew that in their hearts they were related and there was nothing anyone could do to prevent this.

The children were scattered around the living room, as the adults sat around the dining room table sipping various drinks. As per usual it had split into the men discussing sports and the women discussing the trials and tribulations of married life.

"Okay," Mouth said. "Before we get too drunk and pass out on the sofa." the whole group turned to Peyton who was obviously avoiding everyone's stare.

"What?" she said innocently, knowing that the last time she got drunk she passed out on Nathan and Haley's sofa and so had to be dragged home by Lucas.

"Anyway," continued Mouth, "Millie and I, have some news and we wanted you guys to be the ones to hear it first."

"Hang on dawg!" said Skills, "Lauren and I have some news too, but you go first."

"Okay," replied Millicent. "We're pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Lauren. "So are we!"

The room suddenly became filled with the sounds of congratulations, well dones, good jobs and oh my gosh. The new generation of Tree Hill was growing fast, however things were going to change and fast!

Later that night when Peyton and Lucas were back at home; Anna and Sawyer were fast asleep in their room.

"So," said Lucas. "That was an eventful evening."

Peyton nodded as she kissed him on the lips.

"Hmmm," he moaned with pleasure. "What was that for?" his lips still tingled with pleasure.

Peyton shrugged, "just cause."

Without warning there was a cry from baby monitor, Peyton sighed as she began to get up. Lucas stopped her and sat her back down on the sofa.

"I'll get her," he said, setting Peyton back down on the sofa. She smiled as she watched her husband go to settle their daughter. Anna was less fussy than Sawyer was as a baby, but she loved them both equally.

She must have fallen asleep, because next thing she knew Lucas was next to her holding baby Anna in his arms. "Someone's refusing to sleep," he commented as Anna reached up and grabbed his shirt. Peyton stroked her daughter's hair; it was a strange combination of brown and blonde. Kissing her daughter's forehead Peyton got up and made her way to her bedroom, she was tired. Changing out of her dress, she flung it across the desk, and put on one of Lucas's shirts. She cuddled up against the pillows and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The next morning Brooke Davis was awoken by, surprisingly not her children, but her husband kissing her lightly on her nose. She smiled.  
"Julian"  
"Hmmm....?"  
" Morning." she slowly opened her eyes to see a grin that she had often commented should be illegal as it often got them into trouble, but out of it as well. She was about to kiss him when there was a harsh knock on the front door.  
"Leave it," she murmured, loving the rare peace and quiet with her husband. However the knocking continued. With a sigh Brooke got up and put on her dressing gown. "Go check on the babies," she whispered in Julian's ear in a slightly seductive manner. Despite being married for two years and having new born twins the Davis/Baker household was never boring especially when it came to the two elders of the house.  
"' I'm coming. I'm coming," Brooke yelled as she made her way toward the door. She flung it open to see a woman of about 20 years old (plus or minus a year or two) standing on her doorstep.  
"Yes?" she asked in a slightly agitated tone as this woman had disturbed her rare lie in. "She better not be a sales person," she thought.  
"Hi," said the young woman back, she had medium length brown hair and reminded Brooke of a young Peyton. **(A/N any guesses?)** "By the look on your face you either don't recognize me and/or your pissed cause I got you up from making out with Julian. Which hopefully wasn't on the couch again."  
Brooke stared at her, no it couldn't be could it? "Sam?" she choked unable to believe her eyes. Sam nodded, "took your time," she said as Brooke leaned forward to hug her while dragging her into the house.  
" Julian!" Brooke yelled. "Guess what the cat dragged in?" Sam smirked at this comment as Julian walked out carrying a small bundle in his arms.  
"What?" he said sleepily. "Keep your voice down; Sophia's still sleeping." He let baby Austin grab his finger not registering that they had company. Brooke took the baby from her husband and motioned to Sam.  
"Well I must say," replied Sam. "I never thought I'd see the day you two finally got married!"  
" Sam!" announced Julian, pulling her into an embrace. "What are you doing here? And quite early, I might add."  
Sam chuckled, "well I heard on the grape vine that you two finally got hitched and had two little bundles of joy." she said looking at a wide eyed Austin. "Plus I thought I would annoy Brooke cause I know how much she loves her sleep" she stuck her tongue out at Brooke.  
"I still can't believe it's you," Brooke responded. "You're all grown up."  
" It has been six years," Sam smiled taking a seat on the new leather couches, "wait are these safe?" she joked as Brooke took Austin into Samantha's old room. Julian sat down beside Sam.  
"Something's wrong Sam," Julian whispered in hushed tones.  
"Nothing's wrong," she replied, unconvincingly.  
" Sam, I've spoken to you almost every day since you moved out of here I think I'd know."  
" Know what?" asked Brooke as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Nothing," the both mumbled.

**Okay so this was quite short, however I have some points.  
One: I'm changing the rating as I may have some issues coming up  
Two: this was originally going to be light fun but I think I'm going to make this into a proper story  
Three: thanks for the reviews and please write more xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**------**

It was 11 o'clock on a Saturday morning as Nathan Scott stood in his back yard with a basketball in his hands. It had been a good 2 years since he took an early retirement to spend more time with Haley and his two boys. Quentin had come as an unexpected surprise to the family, 4 years ago, when Haley announced she was expecting their second child.

"Dadda!" came a voice from behind him as a dark haired boy came toddling toward him, his arms out stretched. He had Haley's smile, but the rest of his features were like Nathan's. Nathan scooped the little boy up into his arms as they embraced in a hug.

"Dad! We're going to be late for practise and I don't want Uncle Skills making me run laps again because you're running late!" A now 12 year old James Lucas Scott walked into the patio in his Junior Ravens Basketball Gear. His blonde hair had become darker however he still had that cheeky grin and big eyes.

"Come on then," replied Nathan, still carrying little Q. All three of them made their way toward the car at the front of the house. Haley came out of the front door in a pair of black shorts and Nathan's old t-shirts; he still couldn't fathom after all these years how she still mesmerised him. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and then his lips.

"Ewww..." cried out Jamie as Quentin covered his eyes with his little hands. " Mum, Dad, do you have to do that when we are around?"

"How do you think you got here then?" Haley chuckled as Jamie stuck his fingers in his ears trying to drown out the sound of his mother's explanation. Despite them both nearing 30, their passion and love for each other was still the same as it was when they were 16. Nathan and Haley laughed as she took Quentin from his father's strong arms; at the same time she handed her husband and son water bottles. "Have fun boys," she said "Oh and don't forget lunch at Lucas' at 1:30 and please pick up Sawyer present from the store." But before Nathan could start the car Quentin let out a large cry.

"Me go! Me Go! Me Go with Dadda and Jamie!" This was the usual tantrum every Saturday as Jamie and Nathan went to basketball practice with Lucas and Skills. However being only 3 Quentin was still not allowed to go.

"You're not old enough yet," Jamie comforted his brother. Despite the large age gap the boys were very close – needless to say they did have their fights, usually started by Quentin rather than Jamie. Quentin wasn't the sporting type like Jamie was at his age. He was more like Haley in that he preferred puzzles and games. However he just loved to spend time with his father and hated that on Saturday mornings him and Jamie would go off without him.

"Come on, sweetie," cooed Haley as Nathan and Jamie made a quick escape. "Let's go do a puzzle, which one shall we do?" She successfully distracted him as they both made their way into their large Tree Hill home. The Scott's had 2 homes, one in Tree Hill and the other in Charlotte when Nathan used to play basketball. They still hadn't sold the house as it kept too many memories and did nicely as a holiday home to them and their friends. Haley placed Quentin down on the floor as he played with his numerous toys; as she made her way to the kitchen to prepare some food for that afternoon's lunch. Sure it wasn't at their house however she didn't mind pitching in especially as Brooke was busy with the twins and now Sam **(A/N this is set a few weeks after chapter 2)**. Her prodigy student (as well as Mia and Nathan) has turned up on Brooke's doorstep one morning and basically never left. She helped Brooke with the twins and both Haley and Peyton with their little ones. She had been missed in Tree Hill; however Sam never spoke of her past and no-one had questioned it.

A few hours later Haley arrived with her younger son at her best friend Lucas' house. They still lived in the same house as he had all those years ago, and Haley could remember every single one of the memories there, especially when helping to deliver her god child, Anna, in the living room.

"Uncle Luke Uncle Luke!" Quentin yelled as he saw Lucas come out of the front door to greet them.

"Hang on little fella," he said as he picked him up from his car seat. The house had been decorated with banners and balloons to celebrate Sawyer 6th birthday, it had been a few weeks ago but they had decided to do it today as the twins were too young on her actual birthday.

"Aunt Haley, Aunt Haley!" Sawyer cried running up to her auntie. She grabbed Haley by her spare hand, as she was carrying food in the other, and led her to the kitchen. "Look at the cake Mummy made!"

Haley raised an eyebrow at Peyton who took the food from her. "Not so much made as bought, but made will work," she chuckled. Haley laughed as well as Brooke, baby Sophia and Samantha walked in.

"Mmm..." said Brooke jiggling Sophia, ", something smells gorgeous in here, and trust me it's definitely not the nappy that I have to change."

They all laughed, they had all been there and done that TWICE, it was now Brooke's turn however, she had her two in one go. Samantha slunk to the back of the kitchen, unusually quiet.

Brooke made her way toward Anna and Sawyer's room which contained all the baby facilities she needed. Meanwhile Haley and Peyton pottered around the kitchen leaving Sam un-noticed.

In the living room all the kids (Jamie, Quentin, Sawyer and Anna) were enjoying themselves while the Austin giggled contentedly on the play mat whilst his sister was getting her nappy changed. The men were sitting discussing the sports game or something. Everything was perfect, just how it should be. But then this is Tree Hill there had to be some drama, well it wasn't long before Sam let out a loud moan and collapsed to the floor. Well it is Tree Hill you wouldn't have it any other way

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter; I should have another one shot and chapter 5 up of "You Spin My World Right Round" up by the end of this week. Sorry I have been busy with exams and will be until the end of this month. Thanks though and please review this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**Hey, guys thanks for being patient. I have been really busy with exams and then my bday and then family issues. I still have more exams, plus I'm writing a novel; but I thought why not write something small, so I just published a small Brulian thing. I'm working on chapter 6 of "You Spin My World Right Round" and another Leyton one-shot. So here is my next instalment of "6 years on". **

**----**

Samantha Walker sat in a plain hospital room. It wasn't the first time she had been here and it wasn't going to be her last. She sighed as she has clutched her stomach for the umpteenth time that day; her pain had ruined the lunch that Peyton and Lucas had organised. After she had collapsed Brooke and Julian had rushed her to Tree Hill Memorial Hospital, she knew what the problem was, the doctors knew what it was, and Julian even knew what it was!

She sighed; thank god she had kept in contact with Julian. After she had moved in with her mother things weren't going as well as she had planned. With Jack being away and Rebecca working all hours Sam found a lot of spare time to herself; she had begun to write a script based on the events with X. However this had made it worse, it brought back old memories that Sam wanted to be kept hidden. She would wake up at night in a cold sweat. She knew she couldn't tell Brooke, because she would just worry so that's when she had decided to contact Julian again. He had been supportive taking her to therapy sessions and just talking when she needed him. But the best part was that he hadn't asked any questions. However when X got released from prison a few months before Sam had been petrified! She had contacted Julian immediately and he had made arrangements for her to stay at an old apartment of his. Although he had been a little too late. X had found her at Rebecca's house alone one night; Sam had been left battered, bruised.

Brooke sat in the waiting room eager to know what was wrong with Samantha. She was like a daughter to her. Julian was on edge and Brooke noticed this. She tried to calm him down by getting him to sit as he paced around the room anxiously. He knew what was wrong. Sam had been in this kind of pain before; he had been aware of it just after she turned up at their house. At first he thought X had raped her and she was pregnant, because he had seen similar signs with Brooke, at her first stages of pregnancy; however later he had found out the extent of her injuries, she had been knifed in her stomach which had resulted in many stitches and medication. Every morning she would be throwing up, as a result of the medication. Nevertheless when she collapsed today Julian was sure it was a result of her reaction to her medication, however when he saw that she was clutching her stomach he knew that her stitches had come apart!

"Julian?" Brooke asked, taking him out of his train of thought. "What's wrong with her? You know what it is. I've seen it on your face since we left Peyton's."

Julian sighed; he knew that he was going to have to tell her sooner or later so he might as well get it over with. "She was attacked," he said bluntly. "X was released a few months ago and tracked her down to Rebecca's. She had been having nightmares about him since she moved out. She's been going therapy and I gave her somewhere to stay after the attack, but she couldn't cope with it by herself. That's why she came to us and how she knew about the wedding and the kids. I told her everything."

Brooke sat in silence staring at Julian in pure shock! She couldn't believe that they had been sneaking behind her back the whole time. She had spoken to Sam for a few months after she left and she never mentioned anything. " wa-wa-was she raped?" she asked, barely getting the words out of her mouth. Julian shook his head.

"She was knifed in the stomach and her medication makes her throw up every morning and her stitches split this afternoon leaving her wound open, that's why she collapsed," he explained.  
Tears began to well up in her eyes, she couldn't handle it; Brooke got up and ran toward exit as Julian called after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**Hey, guys thanks for being patient. I have been really busy with school work and such. I'm working on a novel and so have been busy with that as well. Anyways so I'm not happy with some of the new storylines, especially the part of Lydia dieing that was so sad I was in tears! And the whole Alex&Alex and the Alex&Victoria, EWW!! Anyway, please sign the petition to save OTH (the link is on my profile). Can't wait for the new episodes to come out, I just hope they are not the last four ever! So here is my next instalment of "6 years on". **

**---  
**_**Davis-Baker Household**_

It had been 2 weeks since Sam had returned home from the hospital. Brooke had practically forced her to come back and live with her after she had seen the appalling living conditions she had been living in; Sam, reluctantly yet happily, agreed. Brooke had let her share her bed, after she had refused Julian to even enter the house after their argument at the hospital.

_*flashback*  
"I can't believe you lied to me!" she yelled at him in the open waiting room, luckily for them it was empty.  
"What?!" exclaimed Julian, "I didn't lie to you!"  
" Yes, you did! For all these years you didn't tell me about Sam! This isn't anyone we are talking about here Julian its Sam, she's like a daughter to me and you know it! Yet you still didn't tell me." Brooke was furious as she faced angrily about the waiting room.  
"Like your daughter, exactly she's not your daughter Brooke she is Rebecca's. You have your own children. Have you even thought about them, this week while Sam has been in hospital?"  
" Don't you dare turn this on me?!" she enraged.  
"You know how much you have missed this week? Austin bumped his head, the other day and I had to take them to their check up yesterday!"  
*end of flashback*_

Julian had been right, that week she had missed out on a lot but then where had he been whilst she was pregnant and the first week of the babies being born? It wasn't like he was the perfect father or husband either. Brooke rolled to her side to face the window, beside her lay Samantha curled up like a baby. There was a cry from the baby monitor; Brooke sighed and rolled out of bed as she stumbled out of her room, quietly so as not to wake Sam. _  
_"Hi, baby," she said to a crying Sophia. "What's wrong hmm?" As she lay her down on the changing table, Sophia stopped crying. Brooke smiled as Sophia grabbed her finger as she went to tickle her. The 2 month baby gurgled contentedly as she sucked on her mother's finger. "That's all you wanted," cooed Brooke. "You just wanted your mummy didn't you?" The baby smiled as though in acknowledgment to Brooke's question.  
"Pah!" pouted Austin, which was becoming his only other sound from crying and gurgling. Brooke released her finger from her daughter and walked to the other side of the room to pick up her son. She smiled at her children as she placed Austin next to his sister. She loved her kids and nothing would change that. "Now you to," she joked, "You are both awake at 2am! Explain?" she chuckled as each grabbed a finger of hers and sucked on it in unison. "You both just missed your mummy, didn't you? You woke mummy up at 2am because you missed her, "she stated. " Well, I'm glad because mummy missed you too" She leant forward and kissed them both on their foreheads. Both had Brooke's glinting eyes and Julian's signature smile and luscious locks of dark hair. Brooke laughed as Austin grabbed his sister's hand to suck on, but Sophia wasn't having any of it and kept swatting his hand away; but the Austin kept trying again.  
"Keep trying, Ausy, just like your daddy did," her heart sank at the thought of Julian alone in a hotel room. Sophia let out a yawn as Austin followed suit. Brooke picked up them both and held one in each arm as she sat down in the rocker and held both children to her chest. Both curled up in the crook of her neck as Brooke hummed them a lullaby and drifted off to sleep herself.

_**Lucas and Peyton's House**_

"Soy!" yelled Anna from her white crib. The little girl was trying to wake her six year old sister up, who was in deep slumber in the bed next to her. She couldn't say Sawyer just yet and so had resorted to Soy but it sounded more like Thoy. "Soy!" she called again, she didn't realise that it was her first birthday today, or that both her parents were in the other room listening to her on the baby monitor. Anna Haley Scott had been born on the sofa of her living room when her mother had gone into premature labour when chatting to her godmother Haley. Haley had helped to deliver the blonde haired, brown eyed baby who was exactly like her father. She was opposite to her sister who was like their mother. Peyton smiled at her husband, "It's our baby's birthday today," she said. "I can't believe she's one already!" Peyton began to tear up.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, pulling her into a hug.  
"It's just that she's growing up so fast, and she is not going to need me anymore. I mean Sawyer won't even let me pick out her clothes for her anymore"  
Lucas kissed the top of her head, "It's okay, our babies will always need us." They both laughed as they heard Anna scream at Sawyer, who was still fast asleep, at this hour of 8am.  
"I think we should get her," giggled Peyton as they both rolled out of bed and snuck into their old room.

Anna's focus turned to her parents, "Mamma, Dadda!" she squealed raising her arms to be picked up. Peyton picked up her daughter and smothered her with kisses; Anna squealed and tried to wriggle away. "Promise, Mummy that you will always need me." Anna looked at her curiously as all three of them went back into the master bedroom. Lucas and Peyton tucked themselves back into bed placing Anna between them. She was much smaller than Sawyer was at that age but she was still perfect. "Happy Birthday, baby," Lucas said kissing her forehead.  
"Ann, Birfday!" she replied  
"Yes, Anna Birthday," Peyton smiled.

_**Nathan and Haley's House**_

10 o'clock at the other Scott household was bustling with movement. "James Lucas Scott! If you do not get out of bed in the next 10 seconds you will not be coming to Uncle Lucas' house," Haley Scott yelled from the kitchen downstairs; she was feeding Quentin his breakfast of egg soldiers. There was a knock on the door that broke her concentration as she handed her son his next solider. "Nate, honey," can you get the door?"

"Dadda!" Quentin yelled as he heard his dad being called. Nathan padded across the kitchen, from the study, toward the door. As he passed the stairs he yelled for Jamie, known as James to most people apart from his close family, to get up. Nathan opened the glass double doors to reveal his best friend, sister-in-law and nephew. "Clay!" he exclaimed in surprise. The toddler, who was being carried by his mother, lit up when he saw Nathan and struggled out of his mother's arms and toddled toward his uncle. "Hey buddy," Nathan said picking him up and giving him a little high five, and then kissed Quinn on the cheek. "Hey bro-in-law," she said to him.  
"Hales, we have company," he said as all of them walked into the kitchen.

"Cinten!" yelled the toddler to his cousin.

"Cway!" he yelled back, ignoring his egg soldiers.

"Quinny! Clay! Mini-Clay!" Haley yelled running up to hug her sister and brother-in-law. She kissed her nephew who wiped it off; they all laughed. Mini-Clay, also known as Clayton Evans Junior was nearing the age of three and looked like his father, but had all the creative traits of his mother. After a few minutes Jamie plodded down the stairs. "What's all the fuss about?" he asked.

**Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed it. Please R reviews are really good as then it helps me to make this story how you want it. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (as much as I would like to own OTH I don't)**

**Note from Author: Heyya, Anii here. Here is chapter 6. Please R&R **** Thanks for all the response.  
Please note that I have exams till June and so may not be updating until then. Thanks.**

**------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ **

Lucas & Peyton's House

Lucas was on the phone to Haley. "Hey Hales! What's up?"  
"Hey Lucas, urm...do you mind if we bring a few extras today? It's just that we have a few unexpected guests that came over and...well can we bring them?"  
"Sure, Hales. Who is it?"  
"It's just Quinn, Clay and Baby Clay."  
"Oh Cool! See you later...Bye!"  
"Bye!"

Lucas strolled into the kitchen to see Peyton feeding Anna her breakfast. Sawyer was finally awake and pouring herself some cereal.  
"Who was that sweetie?" Peyton asked, playing the airplane spoon game with Anna.  
"That was Haley, she said that Quinn, Clay and the baby came over and she wanted to know if they could come for the party later. I said it was okay."  
"Sure, as long as Taylor isn't back in town," she laughed.  
"Mommy, who is Quinn and Clay?" asked Sawyer, munching on her cereal.  
"Quinn is Aunt Haley's sister and Clay is her husband."  
"Are they coming to the party today?"  
Lucas nodded. "Party!" yelled Anna.  
"Yes, sweetie party for Anna."

Brooke and Julian's House

It was now; nearing 1pm. Brooke and Sam were getting the babies dressed for the party at the Scott's, when the phone rang.  
"I'll get it!" Brooke yelped as she ran for the phone which was by her bed, in the other room.  
"Brooke Davis Baker speaking," she greeted.  
"Hey," came a croaky voice down the receiver; the voice sounded tired and worn out.  
"Hey," she replied sympathetically. It was Julian; she knew how he was feeling, she was feeling the same as well. She felt her heart strings tug a bit as she heard him sigh. Words couldn't express how much they were both missing each other and what they wanted to say. Julian was the first person Brooke had truly given her heart too. Sure there had been guys in-between like Lucas, Felix, Chase, Owen, but no-one knew her like Julian. He knew what to do when she was busy with work and said she needed to do more, even though it was already late. He knew that when she smiled, he had to look into her eyes to tell how she was really feeling. He knew that if she greeted you with a "Hey" then she was sad, if it was a "Hi" she was happy, but if she said "Hello" then there was something really wrong. He knew all her traits like the back of his hand.  
"Urm... listen Peyton invited me over for the party later. Urm...do you want me to come or I can tell her something came up"  
Brooke sat on the bed in silence, not sure what to say.

Nathan and Haley's House

"James Lucas Scott! If you are not ready in 5 minutes we are leaving without you!" Haley yelled.  
It was nearing 1pm and they were due at the other Scott's in a half hour, and they had to leave soon on risk of being late. "What is wrong with this boy recently? It's like he has turned into a moody teenager early!"  
Nathan shook his head, "I don't know," he replied. "I'll have a word with him later."  
Quinn and Clay came down the stairs holding their son and Quentin. "Jamie still not down," asked Clay, as Naley shook their heads.  
"Mum..." moaned Jamie as he finally came down the stairs. "Do I have to go today? I mean it will just be a bunch of little kids."  
"James Lucas Scott! You take that back! Those little kids are your family, and you have never complained before! Plus you love going to Uncle Lucas' house"  
"But – "  
"No Buts, Mister," Nathan warned. "You are coming and that's final!"  
"Okay...," he moaned as he sulked his way to the car.  
Haley shook her head. "What is wrong with him?"

Lucas and Peyton's House

"Mommy! Look!" Sawyer exclaimed as she came out dressed in a red frock full of sequins and gems.  
"Well doesn't someone look gorgeous," commented Peyton who was finishing the final touches to the house.  
Lucas sat in the living room with Anna, playing a game or something to keep her entertained, as Sawyer ran into the living room, nearly slipping on the rug.  
"Whoa there tumble tot, what did we tell you about running in the house?" Lucas asked Sawyer.  
"No!" pouted Anna, wagging a finger at him.  
Lucas laughed. "That's right baby girl, no running in the house." Anna couldn't walk, just yet, but she could babble like no man's business. She understood everything she was told, but usually responded with, "No!" or "Yah!" or "Soy!" or "Mamma" or "Dadda" and her recent edition to her vocabulary, "Ann Baby!"  
Sawyer came and sat next to her dad, and pulled her sister onto her lap. She was a mature six year old, but still loved what six year olds loved. "Daddy? When I was one, what did we do on my birthday?" Sawyer asked her father.  
Lucas, who was in a day dream, thinking about his family, was snapped out of thought, at Sawyer's question. "Well," he replied. "Do you remember that we used to live in Raleigh up until you were about 2?" he asked.  
Sawyer shook her blonde curls from side to side.  
"Well," Lucas continued. "You, me and Your Mum, lived in Raleigh from when you were a few weeks old up until you were two. And on your first birthday, everyone from Tree Hill came to Raleigh and we had a big party. Even Grandma Karen and Lily surprised us!"  
"Really?" Sawyer asked. "But how come we moved to Raleigh? How come we came back to Tree Hill?"  
Lucas laughed at all her questions at Peyton came and sat down on the arm of the couch.  
"We moved, because we wanted a new start," explained Peyton. "Daddy and I got married the day you were born and although we loved Tree Hill we wanted a new start. New Marriage. New Baby. New Life. But we still kept this house, because if we ever wanted to come back it was here for us."  
"But why did we come back?" asked Sawyer who trying to stop Anna messing up her hair.  
"We missed Tree Hill, too much," said Lucas. "It was as simple as that." Lucas and Peyton looked at each other and smiled. They were glad they were home, and that's the way it was going to remain.  
Their happiness was cut short by a knock on the door.  
"Someone's here!" exclaimed Sawyer running to the door.  
"Sawyer Brooke Scott, what did your father just tell you about running in the house? And what have we told you about opening the front door without us?" Peyton questioned.  
"No!" yelled Anna, who was now in Peyton's grasp.  
"Yes, Anna, No!" Peyton laughed, as she opened the door, holding Anna and Sawyer by her side.  
But it wasn't who she thought it was, no. That would be too simple. Standing at the door was a man around their age and he had a young girl next to him. She was much older than Sawyer; she looked in her early teens. Sawyer hid herself from the strange people, in her mother's dress as Anna shied away into her mother's chest. The girl had big brown eyes and dark straight hair, unlike her father whose hair was dark but ruffled.  
Peyton's eyes bore into him. He was so familiar she just couldn't put a name to his face.  
**----**

**Hey guys...so what did you think?  
What should Brooke tell Julian?  
What do you guys think is wrong with Jamie?  
And who is the mysterious Man and girl?**

**Thanks for reading sorry about the slow update **

**Please sign to save OTH www[dot]petitionspot[dot]com/petitions/onetreehillseason8/ **

**And don't forget to Review! Thanks xx**


End file.
